


Яблоко познания (malum cognitiōnis)

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Spartacus 27 место на ЗФБ-2013 [4]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ДеНайт хотел шире раскрыть в сериале тему инцеста, но испугался повтора с одновременно выходящим сезоном «Игры престолов». Как бы это могло быть...<br/>В Древнем Риме царят свободные нравы, интриги и произвол. Фривольное поведение Сеппии вызывает жгучую ревность её брата, но, тем не менее, он не в силах ей помешать. Тем временем Сеппия, кажется, привязана к Сексту и Меркато гораздо сильнее, чем Сеппиус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яблоко познания (malum cognitiōnis)

Название: Яблоко познания  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: WTF Spartacus  
Размер: миди (4 987 слов)  
Пейринг: Секст/Сеппия, Сеппиус/Сеппия, Меркато/Сеппия  
Категория: гет  
Жанр: романс, ангст  
Рейтинг: NC-17 kink!  
Предупреждение: инцест, упоминается чен.  
Краткое содержание: ДеНайт хотел шире раскрыть в сериале тему инцеста, но испугался повтора с одновременно выходящим сезоном «Игры престолов». Как бы это могло быть...  
В Древнем Риме царят свободные нравы, интриги и произвол. Фривольное поведение Сеппии вызывает жгучую ревность её брата, но, тем не менее, он не в силах ей помешать. Тем временем Сеппия, кажется, привязана к Сексту и Меркато гораздо сильнее, чем Сеппиус.  
Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора  
Написано для Winter Fandom Combat 2013

_Девочка без имени, назовём её Ева,  
Болтая ногами, сидела и яблоко ела  
И капли стекали по животу и коленям,  
А между ног у неё взрывалась вселенная.  
Брызги летели, глаза озорные бегали.  
Брызги ссыхались со временем в пятна белые.  
Девочка разрушалась, давала трещину,  
Кожу сбрасывала, превращаясь в женщину.  
Принимала гостей на ложе из семечек яблочных,  
Похоронив под ними несчастного мальчика,  
Тоже без имени._

_Его забыли,  
Но капли падали в рот, в глаза, разъедали кожу,  
Мальчик поднялся и девочку взял на ложе,  
Взял, как муж, как брат, как отец, непослушной дочери  
Возвращая всё, чем она его долго мучила.  
Доводя её до экстаза, не зная стыда и меры,  
И вселенная поглотила его — комок оголённых нервов.  
И жевала его, молола в жерновах времени,  
Проведённого мальчиком между её коленями.  
А затем исторгла, тысячей шрамов испещрённым.  
И вложила огрызком яблока в руку женщины._

 

Ответственность обрушилась на Сеппиуса внезапно вместе с известием о смерти родителей. Бунт крупной партии рабов, только что с кораблей, не вышел за пределы виллы, но хозяева и гости пострадали. Некоторые убиты.

Гонец, докладывая об этом Сеппиусу, многозначительно повёл бровями, не в силах сказать страшную новость вслух. Уже завтра в дом стекутся родственники, по большей части совершенно незнакомые, и будут грызть друг другу глотки за право опеки, вернее, за право прибрать к рукам его, Сеппиуса, наследство. Весьма большое, между прочим. Отец уже начал вводить его в курс дел.

Крик сестры ещё долго звенел у него в ушах. В ярости Сеппия разнесла в пух и прах свою комнату, пытаясь заставить брата немедленно повесить всех рабов, какие были у них во владении, но тот просто обнял её, прижал к себе крепко-крепко и опустился на перевёрнутую кровать. Сестра рыдала, а Сеппиус думал, как выкрутиться из этой ситуации. Всхлипы мешали ему сосредоточиться, но отпустить Сеппию он не мог — больше у него никого на этом свете не осталось. Если бы родители погибли от рук римлян, Сеппия потребовала бы от него немедленной смерти всех римлян, а если бы их забрали боги, она попросила бы его уничтожить богов. Тонкая девочка с неоформившимися ещё грудками и надменно вздёрнутым маленьким носом, она уже имела запросы настоящей женщины. И Сеппиус мечтал о том дне, когда станет достаточно силён, богат и влиятелен, чтобы выполнить любую её просьбу.

Поскольку Сеппия вздрагивала от каждого шороха, опасаясь, что рабы пришли убить и её тоже, Сеппиус не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как уложить сестру в свою постель. Он лежал рядом и гладил её волосы, пока она, утомлённая переживаниями, не заснула. Был поздний вечер, но Сеппиус всё же решился послать за Секстом, самым влиятельным из своих родственников, магистратом и к тому же другом отца. Именно ему предстояло принять решение по поводу опекунства.

— Я глубоко скорблю, но, боюсь, твоя просьба невыполнима. Я ещё слишком молод, чтобы заниматься воспитанием детей, Сеппиус, — поморщился Секст. — И слишком занят, чтобы вдаваться в дела твоей семьи.

— Тебе не придётся. Я управлюсь с этим сам. Я просто хочу независимости. Хочу, чтобы нас с сестрой оставили в покое. Любой ценой.

— А если ты сам растратишь своё состояние, влезешь в долги? Кто будет их за тебя выплачивать? Думаешь, всё так просто? Доверь дела взрослым и опытным людям. Поверь, они знают, как лучше.

Сеппиус сжал кулаки. Секст, возможно, пребывал в заблуждении и говорил от чистого сердца, но превратить его холёное лицо в кровавое месиво всё равно хотелось. Худший сценарий ясно рисовался в воображении Сеппиуса: его отправят учиться в Грецию, разлучив с сестрой, а её саму выдадут замуж к своей собственной выгоде, как только появится возможность. Напряжённое молчание повисло между Сеппиусом и Секстом, пока его не прервала рабыня. Она принесла вино и бесшумно удалилась.

— Не думал, что вы оставите рабов, — усмехнулся Секст.

— По глупости хозяева виллы купили десяток пленных варваров, да ещё и зверски с ними обращались. Произошедшее — результат беспечности римлян, и это не повод разбрасываться имуществом. Мои рабы остались теми же, что и были. Сеппия побаивается их, но это скоро пройдёт.

— Разумно, — пробормотал Секст, будто задумавшись о чём-то, а потом вдруг спросил: — А сестра твоя уже невеста?

Вопрос сразу не понравился Сеппиусу — уж больно он был некстати, да и означать мог что угодно. Все возможные варианты просто не укладывались в голове, так что хитрить не было смысла.

— Ещё нет.

— Хм... Я мог бы стать опекуном Сеппии, а тебя отправить на все четыре стороны. Я в праве отложить вынос решения на пару-тройку месяцев. Ну, стандартная бюрократия, знаешь ли. К тому времени опекун тебе будет уже не нужен по закону, а попечителя я назначать не буду. Вступишь в наследство.

Круг вариантов моментально сузился, и Сеппиуса охватило дурное предчувствие. Настолько дурное, что он, не взвешивая все за и против, твёрдо ответил:

— Нет!

— Подумай, мальчик. Это наилучший вариант для тебя.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продал свою сестру за своё же собственное наследство? — Сеппиус вскочил с места, понимая, что переходит границы вежливости, но уже не мог совладать с собой.

— Я верну Сеппию тебе, когда срок опекунства закончится. Сможешь развлекаться с ней, сколько захочешь, — ответил Секст, лениво поднимаясь с целью взглянуть на мальчишку сверху вниз, но как-то неожиданно они оказались одного роста. Челюсти Сеппиуса были плотно сжаты, будто он хотел извергнуть поток ругательств, но гордыня плотно заткнула ему рот. Сомнений в намерениях Секста у него не осталось.

— Нет. Я сказал, — выдавил он наконец.

— Пойми, мальчик, в наших кругах так дела не делаются. Ты хочешь что-то получить, но ничего не предлагаешь взамен. Только не вздумай обещать мне деньги, они пока не твои. У тебя ничего нет, кроме маленькой славной сестры. И я просто одолжу у тебя Сеппию, пока она не станет взрослой. Найму ей греческих учителей, буду дарить подарки. Немного, конечно, потребуется и от неё тоже... но я знаю, как обращаться с маленькими девочками. Можешь быть спокоен.

— Я не могу быть спокоен, когда человек, которого я считал другом своего отца...

— Я согласна...

Оба обернулись. На лестнице стояла Сеппия, растрёпанная, заплаканная, но спокойная. Она была неподобающе одета: домашнее платье, мятое после сна, было маловато и не прикрывало щиколотки, а маленькие груди трогательно топорщили выцветшую ткань. У Сеппиуса ёкнуло сердце. Понимала ли его маленькая сестрёнка, на что только что попыталась согласиться? Не могла понимать. Он сам почти ничего не знал о том, что происходит в постели между мужчиной и женщиной. Откуда бы ей?

Секст сделал пару шагов по направлению к девочке, но Сеппиус уверенно опередил его и заслонил сестру собой.

— Я уже дважды сказал тебе «нет»! Повторить?

Сеппиус пытался казаться грозным, но в глубине души остро чувствовал свою беспомощность, понимая, что за него уже всё решили.

— Не беспокойся, дорогой брат. Это совсем не страшно.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — выплюнул Сеппиус.

— Я подглядывала за мамой и папой. И за рабами. Им, кажется, было хорошо.

— Это вовсе не значит, что и тебе будет...

— Если не будет, тогда я потерплю ради тебя.

Сеппиусу показалось, что его сердце рвётся на части. Первую же вставшую перед ним взрослую проблему он не смог решить самостоятельно. И откуда-то взялась в его маленькой сестрёнке такая жертвенность...

Секст победоносно улыбался. Он был старше Сеппии раза в три, но выглядел сносно. Женщины считали Секста привлекательным — и не только из-за денег. Он был хорошо сложен и находился в самом расцвете сил. А в пристрастии к маленьким девочкам не было ничего необычного — сейчас многие зажиточные римлянине выходили за границы привычной морали. Но отец Сеппиуса был консерватором — что бы он сделал со своим старым другом?

«Что бы он сделал со своим сыном, узнав, что тот разглядывает груди сестры?» — пронеслось в голове у Сеппиуса, и от осознания того, что он, быть может, ничем не лучше Секста, стайка мурашек спустилась вниз по его спине. Не в силах больше с достоинством выносить это унижение, он почувствовал, как глаза застилают слёзы, и отвернулся прочь от Секста. Взгляд Сеппиуса упал на сестру, на её равнодушное лицо и сухие глаза — и через мгновение он рухнул на колени и зарыдал, уткнувшись лицом в её тёплый живот.

***

Все ключи, все бумаги, все дела остались в его руках, как Секст и обещал. Работы оказалось много, и особенных усилий требовало налаживание деловых связей. Сеппиусу непрерывно приходилось доказывать, чего он стоит, но многие всё равно продолжали считать его ребёнком, судьба которого ещё не решена. Тогда со старых знакомых отца он переключился на молодых патрициев, которые были намного лояльнее. В конце концов, ценой титанических усилий, стабильность была достигнута. Пришло время навестить сестру, которая до сих пор ограничивалась весьма официальными письмами, не содержащими, разумеется, никаких интимных подробностей. Сеппия писала, что у неё всё замечательно, но...не могло же это на самом деле быть так?

Чтобы избежать столь же официального личного приёма, Сеппиус решил затемно забраться в её спальню через окно. Дом магистрата стоял на довольно оживлённой и шумной улице, поэтому воплотить план не составило труда. В столь ранний час сестра, конечно же, ещё спала. Комната, которую ей предоставил Секст, была чересчур роскошной для маленькой девочки. Просторная кровать, огромный шкаф для нарядов и зеркало, чтобы приводить себя в порядок. На письменном столе Сеппиус увидел изумруды, которые сестра сняла перед сном.

Стараясь не потревожить сна Сеппии, он сел на край кровати и вгляделся в её лицо и маленькую фигурку, пытаясь понять, что же в ней изменилось. Не похоже было, что эти две-три недели без него сестра страдала. Казалось, она даже немного прибавила в весе — по крайней мере, ягодицы под одеялом выпирали сильнее, чем раньше. От осознания того, что он помнит такие подробности, Сеппиуса передёрнуло. Но сестра лежала перед ним, беззащитная, и в сумраке контраст её белоснежной кожи с тёмными кудрями казался ещё отчётливей.

Сеппия сладко потянулась и приоткрыла пухлый рот.

— Сестрёнка, проснись!

Но та спала крепко, и Сеппиусу пришлось потрясти её за плечо. Отрыв глаза, она сначала испугалась, но, разглядев в нежданном госте брата, тут же кинулась ему на шею.

— О, как долго я тебя не видела! Почему ты не пришёл раньше?

— Тебе было плохо здесь? — встревоженно спросил Сеппиус. — Если хочешь, я заберу тебя прямо сейчас, и плевать на всё...

— Нет, нет... — пролепетала Сеппия, размыкая руки и приглашая брата под одеяло. — Здесь очень весело, Секст часто берёт меня на светские мероприятия. Он очень добр ко мне и выполняет все мои капризы.

— А ты за это его капризы выполняешь?! — хотя сестра пыталась успокоить его, Сеппиус всё равно оставался мрачен. Ночь была холодная, и, скинув сандалии на пол, он прижался босыми ступнями к тёплым ногам сестры. Ощущение было таким родным, что у Сеппиуса засосало под ложечкой. Он захотел прижаться к сестре ещё теснее, но, представив, как большие грубые руки Секста мнут её изящное тело, не решился.

— Он вовсе не капризен и вообще очень занят, поэтому мы редко видимся. Я хочу, чтобы вы подружились. Пожалуйста, брат. Представь, если Секст однажды захочет жениться на мне!

— Он не захочет, — прошептал Сеппиус, гладя по волосам свою наивную сестру, — он потеряет к тебе интерес, как только ты вырастешь. А муж — когда ты состаришься. Только я буду любить тебя всегда.

— И я тебя, брат...

С того дня Сеппиус стал посещать сестру официально. Секст принимал его радушно, будто никакого конфликта между ними и не было. Обычно он уходил по делам, и у брата и сестры появлялась возможность поговорить наедине. Если же они обедали втроём, Секст не сводил с Сеппии глаз и до неприличия часто касался её: передавал кусочки из своей тарелки, промокал ей салфеткой уголки рта, брал за руку, рассказывая о своих особенно значимых политических шагах. Сеппиус задыхался, глядя на них - на то, как сестра принимает эти ласки с благодарностью.

«Он хочет, чтобы я бросился на него с десертным ножом?!» — кричал он позже, когда они оставались наедине, и в бессилии бил кулаком о стену. Сеппия прижималась к нему сзади и пыталась успокоить, повторяя, что Секст всегда нежен и внимателен, и вовсе не стремится его разозлить. Сеппиус возвращался домой и молился богам о том, чтобы всё это скорее прекратилось. Когда он спрашивал сестру о подробностях, та молчала и застенчиво опускала глаза — и отдалялась, отдалялась, будто лодочка, которую он собственными руками оттолкнул от берега. Маленькая сестрёнка, решившая его большие проблемы...

Наконец наступил тот долгожданный день, когда Сеппиус вошёл в возраст и перестал нуждаться в опекуне. Секст торжественно продемонстрировал ему записи, согласно которым Сеппиус с этого момента нёс за самого себя полную ответственность, а сестра вручила ему браслет. Точно такие же золотые змеи обвивали и её руку.

— Я продала изумруды, которые подарил мне Секст, чтобы купить их. Теперь ты будешь воспоминать обо мне каждый раз, глядя на свой браслет, а я буду вспоминать о тебе, глядя на свой, — прошептала Сеппия. Это звучало так, словно она собиралась навсегда с ним расстаться. Как будто, несмотря на предупреждение брата, продолжала верить в то, что отличается чем-то от покорных малолетних рабынь и прочих маленьких девочек, что станет однажды женой магистрата. Уж самоуверенности Сеппии всегда хватало...

Брат снова попросил её нарушить их негласный договор, сбежать с ним и вернуться домой. И снова получил отказ.

— Неразумно портить отношения с Секстом, — заметила Сеппия, строя из себя умудрённую опытом женщину. — Ты не представляешь, какое давление со стороны родственников ему пришлось выдержать, чтобы так сильно задержать решение о твоём опекунстве. Они предлагали ему деньги, но он отказался...

— Конечно. Но согласился бы, предложи ему кто-то свою дочь!

— Он говорит, со временем твоя ревность сменится благодарностью, — Сеппия мягко улыбнулась, гладя брата по плечу. И у кого она научилась манипулировать мужчинами? Когда успела? Прикосновения девичьих рук успокаивали, и Сеппиус потерял всякое желание спорить с сестрой.

В последующие свои визиты в дом Секста Сеппиус замечал, что сестра взрослеет и расцветает всё ярче и всё больше перенимает от тех светских львиц, с которыми водил знакомство её опекун. У Сеппии появились новые, по последней римской моде, откровенные платья — совсем взрослые, они едва прикрывали заметно увеличившиеся груди. Порою Сеппиус не мог сдержаться и разглядывал их, безуспешно пытаясь отвести взгляд. Сеппия не носила сложных причёсок и не красила лицо, но и без этого выглядела невероятно обольстительно. Для любого нормального мужчины, разумеется, к коим Секст не относился.

Время тянулось очень медленно, а дом Сеппиуса без сестры был пуст. Со дня на день он ждал, когда же Секст пресытится девочкой и вернёт её назад, поэтому каждая неделя казалась вечностью. Дела тем временем пошли в гору, потому что только в них можно было утопить свою тоску. Когда сестра подарила Сеппиусу браслет, он хотел сказать, что не забывал о ней ни на секунду с самого момента её рождения. Но тогда подобная сентиментальность показалась ему неуместной.

По вечерам, если не очень хотелось спать, Сеппиус сидел на веранде, наслаждаясь прохладой, и вертел в руках сестринский подарок. Он ощущал себя очень взрослым и очень одиноким. Будучи теперь одним из самых состоятельных жителей Капуи, он мог купить себе самых искусных рабынь и найти самую прекрасную жену, но, заглядывая внутрь себя, понимал, что ни одна женщина, кроме сестры, никогда по-настоящему не завладевала его вниманием. И, тем более, сердцем.

Свежий ветер сменился ледяным, колючим. Луну заволокли облака. Старый раб вышел на веранду, чтобы предупредить господина о надвигающейся грозе. Не успел он договорить, как хлынул ливень. Вернувшись в дом, Сеппиус заметил на столе записку. Он велел не тревожить его в редкие моменты отдыха, поэтому раб не посмел передать послание сразу же после получения.

«Мне нездоровится. Секста не будет дома до завтрашнего вечера. Может быть, нужно вызвать врача? Дорогой брат, ты мне очень нужен», — писала Сеппия. Не позаботившись о защите от дождя, Сеппиус тут же выскочил на улицу и, пока добрался до дома Секста, вымок до нитки и продрог. В столь поздний час входить через дверь он не решился, поэтому проник в комнату сестры через окно. Сеппия не дождалась его и легла. Её тихое дыхание вовсе не казалось больным, а лоб был холодным. Никакого опасного для жизни недомогания.

— Сестрёнка, это я, — прошептал Сеппиус, садясь с нею рядом.

— Я думала, ты не придёшь. Погода испортилась, — сонно проворчала сестра.

— Никакой ливень не остановит меня на пути к тебе. Что случилось?

— Я почувствовала себя дурно. Приходил врач, но он не обнаружил никакой болезни. Зажги-ка свет.

Сеппиус отошёл, чтобы зажечь лампу и, как только комната наполнилась светом, раздался оглушительный визг. Ещё не обернувшись, он инстинктивно потянулся к оружию на поясе, когда вспомнил, что в спешке не взял с собой даже кинжала. Но никого, кроме сестры, за его спиной не оказалось.

— У тебя кровь на одежде... — прошептала она.

Сеппиус тоже увидел кровь — расплывавшуюся пятнами по кровати там, где лежала сестра. Одежда её тоже была в крови ниже пояса. Не то, чтобы натекла целая лужа, но испачкаться, ворочаясь во сне, Сеппия умудрилась изрядно. Брат сразу понял, откуда кровь. И худшие подозрения закрались ему в душу.

Не слушая ничего, он бросился к Сеппии и принялся трясти её за плечи, допытываясь, что Секст с нею сделал, где он и каким способом его лучше убить. Перебить брата слабым голоском Сеппии не удавалось; тогда от боли, стыда и большой кровопотери она просто потеряла сознание.

Когда она очнулась, брат сидел у изголовья кровати. Он выглядел спокойным, даже умиротворённым. Увидев, что Сеппия пришла в себя, он сразу же предложил ей горячий травяной настой. Постель и одежда были чистыми, и Сеппии даже не мгновение показалось, что кровь привиделась ей во сне.

— На крик прибежала рабыня. Она сказала, что Секста не было дома два дня, а у тебя женское кровотечение и беспокоиться здесь не о чем, просто нужно подложить какие-нибудь тряпки. Она всё постирает. Я переодел тебя, если ты не возражаешь. И тряпки тоже нашёл.

Достав «тряпки» у себя из-под подола, Сеппия с прискорбием обнаружила дорогой шёлк, некогда белоснежный, а теперь украшенный небольшим красным пятном.

— Почему так рано? — опечалилась Сеппия. — Врач предупредил, что причина моего недомогания может быть в этом, но я не поверила...

— Ты уже достаточно взрослая, сестрёнка. Теперь ты должна быть осторожна с Секстом, чтобы не зачать нежеланных детей.

— Я думала не говорить ему...

— Придётся сказать. Завтра, как только он вернётся, скажи ему. Твоё состояние всё равно не укроется от его глаз.

— Хорошо. Ты только не уходи, останься.

— Но я весь мокрый.

— Я дам тебе одежду Секста, если хочешь. Только не бросай меня.

— Не нужно мне его одежды.

Сеппиус повернулся к сестре спиной, поспешно избавился от туники, аккуратно повесил её на спинку стула и только потом погасил лампу. Уже позже он заметил своё отражение в зеркале. Сеппия успела всё отлично рассмотреть, а потому смущённо хихикнула. Как и сестра, он созрел довольно рано, и жёсткие курчавые волосы уже украшали его пах и тонкой тёмной дорожкой поднимались к пупку.

Но теперь темнота скрыла все очертания и ту реакцию на заинтересованные взгляды сестры, с которой Сеппиус ничего не мог поделать. Он безбоязненно повернулся к Сеппии, направился к кровати и, совершенно голый, скользнул под общее одеяло.

— А у тебя, кажется, больше... — шепнула Сеппия, прежде чем погрузиться в сон.

Даже если Секст был обделён природой, это всё равно не могло служить ему оправданием. Ничто не могло. Сеппиус накручивал себя всю ночь, беспокойно ворочаясь, и близость сестринского тела не давала ему уснуть.

***

Наутро после своего возвращения Секст сам привёл её, вместе со всеми подарками. Три сундука с барахлом расположились у Сеппиуса на веранде, и, хотя он предпочёл бы получить документ о передаче опекунства, это был весьма щедрый жест.

— Тебе повезло, — выдавил Секст, кладя руку ему на плечо. — Надеюсь, наша взаимовыгодная сделка останется тайной. Сеппия послужит залогом вашего молчания. Я буду оставаться её опекуном и, если что-то пойдёт не так, выдам её замуж за самого подлого человека, которого только смогу найти в Республике. Мы поняли друг друга?

— Более чем, — ответил Сеппиус. Он тоже не был заинтересован в том, чтобы постыдный факт из биографии сестры когда-либо был обнародован. Напротив, хотелось побыстрее забыть о том, что этот факт вообще когда-либо имел место быть.

Сеппиус хотел, чтобы, вернувшись под крышу отчего дома, она стала той же маленькой девочкой, которая несколько месяцев назад ушла из него. Но, кажется, время было безнадёжно потеряно. Сеппия, безжалостно отвергнутая любовником, стояла посреди своих наспех собранных вещей и держалась совсем как взрослая. Такой спокойной она выглядела всегда после того, как в голове созревал какой-нибудь план. Брат боялся её планов — они были непредсказуемы и опасны. Но сейчас что-то непоправимо изменилось в ней, и Сеппиус нутром чувствовал, что беспокоиться не о чем.

Сеппия выразила желание побыть в одиночестве, и он с лёгким сердцем позволил ей закрыться в комнате. Если от сестры и можно ожидать очередного безрассудного поступка, то не сегодня. Но когда-нибудь она снова его удивит. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что сюрприз будет более приятным.

***

После возвращения сестры Сеппиус сжёг всю одежду, которую подарил ей Секст, а драгоценности продал. Сеппия отнеслась к этому спокойно — иначе и быть не могло. С самого начала брат воспринимал её поступок как великую жертву, но самой Сеппии вовсе не казалось, что она чем-то жертвует. Это была ишь игра маленькой девочки во взрослую. Но Сеппия выросла, а игра продолжалась.

Брат не жалел для неё ни денег, ни времени, но в свет они не выходили. Во-первых, Сеппиус предпочитал заводить исключительно деловые отношения, а во-вторых, считал, что светское общество дурно влияет на сестру — по крайней мере, оно сказалось на её привычках во время пребывания в доме Секста. Тот часто предлагал составить ему компанию на светских мероприятиях, но Сеппиус неизменно отказывался. Отношения между ними вроде бы наладились — Секст больше не касался Сеппии и пальцем несмотря на все её ухищрения, и Сеппиуса это вполне устраивало. Через несколько лет произошедшее стало казаться всем троим неловким недоразумением, и об этом никогда не вспоминали. Только иногда, перед сном, Сеппиуса одолевали тоскливые мысли об осквернённом детстве сестры, и он с трудом подавлял желание пойти в её комнату и заключить в объятия, но к Сексту больше не питал ни ненависти, ни ревности. Всё забылось. Теперь, когда Сеппия выросла, угроза исходила от гораздо большего количества мужчин. Радовало лишь то, что по окончанию опекунства только Сеппиус как глава семьи мог распоряжаться её судьбой. И он с удовольствием делал это, держа сестру вдали от любопытных глаз.

Сеппия скучала. Единственной её радостью оставались немногочисленные гости. В дом остались вхожи только родственники и старый друг семьи Меркато, ровесник её отца. По делам Меркато часто бывал в Риме и привозил для Сеппии новости и подарки. Он баловал её с самого детства, поэтому Сеппиус долго смотрел на это сквозь пальцы, но вскоре жеманное поведение сестры посеяло в его душе подозрение. Даже он, родной брат, чувствовал себя неловко, следуя глазами за ниткой жемчуга, теряющейся в глубоком вырезе платья Сеппии. А она наклонялась перед Меркато, подавая ему вина, так низко, что жемчуг выскальзывал из-под одежды, и, кажется, заставляла его краснеть.

Они обедали наедине, когда Сеппиус наконец решился сделать ей замечание. День был полностью свободен, поэтому он немало выпил, чтобы заглушить чувство вины. Трудно будет отобрать у Сеппии последнее развлечение, но выносить взгляды другого мужчины на теле сестры стало совершенно невозможно.

— Мне не нравится, как Меркато на тебя смотрит.

— А мне нравится, когда с меня не сводят глаз, — легкомысленно улыбнулась Сеппия и поправила волосы.

— Это не баловство. Ты уже совсем взрослая, тебя могут понять неправильно...

— Ты — единственный, кто понимает меня неправильно, дорогой брат.

Сеппия встала из-за стола и хотела было уйти, но брат поймал её за руку и притянул к себе.

— Тебе больше никогда не придётся лечь под другого мужчину, — прошипел он. — Я обещал тебе, что у нас будет всё и без этого.

— Другого? — усмехнулась Сеппия, пытаясь вырваться. — Звучит так, будто ты имеешь в виду всех, кроме себя.

— Секст сказал тебе это? Не верь этому подлецу, я и пальцем к тебе не прикоснулся бы с намерением развратить или обесчестить, — Сеппиус, раздражённый непокорностью сестры, дёрнул её за руку так сильно, что та не удержала равновесие и приземлилась ему на колени.

— Пока что выходит, что я могу с тобой всё это сделать, а не наоборот! Как уже сделала с Меркато! — пальцы брата в тот же миг болезненно впились в её нежную кожу, но Сеппия продолжала: — Да, он не молод и не красив, но ты лишил меня иной компании. Зато он большой и сильный. Он брал меня прямо на этом столе, вот здесь, — прошептала она и провела рукой по гладкой деревянной столешнице, — и рычал, как лев!

Зарычал и Сеппиус, в гневе сметая со стола посуду. Рабыня бросилась подбирать осколки, но он жестом отослал её прочь. Не нужны здесь были лишние глаза и уши.

— Зачем?!

— У меня есть желания. И потребности. Давно ли ты был с женщиной, брат? — спросила Сеппия, опуская свободную руку ему на грудь.

— Ты знаешь, что никогда не был. Преумножение состояния нашего отца и твоё благополучие — вот всё, что меня интересует.

— Для моего благополучия необходимо общество, — продолжала шептать Сеппия, наклонившись прямо к уху брата. Её рука скользнула ниже, царапнув его живот. — Светские приёмы, гладиаторские бои, все развлечения Капуи. Иначе я здесь от скуки примусь за наших родственников. Дядюшка...

— Хорошо! — не выдержав, прервал её Сеппиус. Она крутила им как хотела, и попытка ужесточить контроль обернулась его ослаблением. Однако совсем сдавать позиции он не собирался. — Но я буду сопровождать тебя. Куда бы ты не пошла.

— Также для моего благополучия необходимы любовник или муж.

— Это исключено, — отрезал Сеппиус.

Сестра подняла голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. Всё было в них — и гнев, и ревность, и вожделение, которое ему никогда не удавалось скрыть. Столько лет он хранил верность аморальной любви, которой боялся сам, не надеясь на взаимность. Отбрасывал прочь неподобающие мысли, но глаза выдавали его, руки выдавали. Выдавало даже дыхание, когда он втягивал воздух полной грудью, стараясь полнее ощутить запах Сеппии.

Бессмысленно было продолжать разговор. Переубедить Сеппиуса словами было нельзя. Он научился стоять на своём до конца за эти годы, словно пытаясь компенсировать то, что уступил тогда Сексту. Поэтому она просто опустила руку ещё ниже и сжала через тунику полувозбуждённый член брата. Конечно, её близость возбуждала его. Её близость возбуждала всех. Полувздох-полувсхлип вырвался из горла Сеппиуса, но он не сдвинулся с места и не попытался убрать её руку.

— Ты сам хочешь им быть, — сказала Сеппия, и вопросительных интонаций в её голосе не было.

Член брата быстро достиг боевой готовности под её пальцами, и это делало неубедительными любые аргументы против. Сеппиус отпустил руку сестры, запястье которой крепко сжимал до сих пор. Она тут же перехватила инициативу и направила его ладонь себе под юбку, давая брату почувствовать свою готовность, своё собственное возбуждение. Пара дрожащих пальцев скользнула внутрь её тела, нежно погладила влажные горячие стенки. Сеппии захотелось вдруг, чтобы он погрузил в неё всю ладонь, заполнив до предела и, ещё больше возбудившись от этой мысли, она стала двигаться вверх-вниз, трахая себя пальцами брата.

Он ещё некоторое время молчал, привыкая к новым ощущениям, пока уверенные танцы сестринских пальцев вокруг члена не вырвали у него стон.

— Я должен оттолкнуть тебя, но не могу. Я хочу быть твоим любовником. И твоим мужем, пока смерть не разлучит нас.

— Да... — ответила Сеппия, в глубине души понимая, что это обещание станет для неё обузой. Когда-нибудь, но сейчас ничего, кроме жгучего желания ощутить в себе член брата, не имело значения.

Сеппия соскользнула с его колен и задрала тунику, чтобы наконец освежить свои детские воспоминания о том, как выглядит Сеппиус ниже пояса. Увиденное заставило её облизнуться — впервые она рассматривала так близко молодого и красивого мужчину. Как и она сама, Сеппиус был изящно сложен. Длинный прямой член без единого изъяна вздымался над его рельефным животом и подрагивал от переполнявшей его крови. Сеппия опустилась на пол рядом с ним и положила руки на бёдра брата, поглаживая пальцами выпирающие косточки.

— Ты спрашивал много раз, как это было с Секстом. Я покажу тебе, — с этими словами она наклонилась и лизнула головку, а потом вобрала в рот, сладко причмокнув. Брат толкнулся ей навстречу, но она обхватила ствол рукой и остановила его порыв. — Не спеши.

Медленно Сеппия ласкала его ртом, руками поигрывая с мошонкой, гладя стройные ноги брата и его поджарый живот. Если бы Сеппиус решил удовлетворить себя сам, он и то не смог бы сделать лучше. Тягучее, густое удовольствие волнами распространялось по его телу оттуда, где хозяйничали губы сестры, где сосредоточилось всё его существо. Впиваясь ногтями в столешницу и поджимая пальцы на ногах, Сеппиус даже задержал дыхание, чтобы не упустить и маленькую долю блаженства.

Вдоволь исследовав его тело, Сеппия поднялась под недовольный стон брата, задрала юбки и собралась усесться сверху, но Сеппиус толкнул её на стол. Раздвинул сестре ноги и упал на колени между ними, поцеловал в коленку.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты забыла то, что сказала мне про Меркато. И запомнила этот стол как место, где я впервые овладел тобой. Я, только я.

— Только ты, брат...

Она охнула, когда язык Сеппиуса вторгся в неё, пробуя на вкус, а затем вылизал каждую складочку. Везде, где он касался её, кожа начинала гореть, будто бы страсть брата опаляла Сеппию совершенно материальным огнём.

— Твоя влага подобна амброзии, сестрёнка...

И Сеппия пожалела о том, что не сделала этого раньше. Не отдалась брату, размениваясь на Секста, Меркато и прочих мужчин, которые и вовсе ничего не значили. Они вожделели её — возможно, сильнее, чем Сеппиус, — но ни один так её не боготворил. И она содрогнулась, стиснув руками голову брата, ещё сильнее прижимая её к себе. Сеппиус крепко держал ноги сестры, пока она извивалась на столе от наслаждения, и не прекращал ласкать между ними губами и языком. И его стараниями Сеппия, едва успокоившись, содрогнулась снова.

Это было хорошее начало, и, дав сестре несколько мгновений на передышку, Сеппиус поднялся с колен, чтобы приступить к самому главному. Он не торопился, оттягивая момент непосредственного знакомства с женским телом, первого в его жизни, словно опасаясь, что ожидания не оправдаются. Аккуратно он протиснул член меж половых губ Сеппии, слегка надавил — и ворвался в тёплое, нежное, влажное пространство, давно ожидавшее его. Оно могло двигаться, обхватывая его член, отвечая на каждое его движение. Отведав этих ощущений, Сеппиус улыбнулся так, будто открыл новый континент, осмелел и, закинув ноги сестры себе на плечи, стал медленно трахать её.

Он смотрел в лицо Сеппии, которая запрокинула голову и закусила губу. Румянец алел на её щеках, а на подбородке выступили крошечные капельки пота. Его сладкая маленькая сестрёнка. Сеппиус аккуратно спустил с её плеч лямки платья, обнажая грудь, сжал пальцами сосок, чувствуя, как тот стремительно твердеет.

Сеппия восхищённо приоткрыла рот, и брат тут же направил туда свои пальцы. Она сначала прикусила одну фалангу, а потом вобрала пальцы глубже, увлажняя их слюной, и принялась сосать с тем же аппетитом, с каким только что сосала член Сеппиуса. Он освободил руку и положил ладонь сестре на живот, так, что мог кончиками пальцев продолжать теребить её клитор — и Сеппия содрогнулась снова. И ещё много раз она получила своё наслаждение, пока брат не насытился её телом и не излился себе в ладонь.

Тяжело дыша, он оглядел Сеппию: её румяные щёки, смятую одежду и растрепавшиеся волосы, влажные следы меж её бёдер, там, где чернота кудряшек соседствовала с нежной розовой кожей. Одновременно хотелось быть и её хозяином, и её рабом. Или кем-то иным, неповторимым, единственным — её братом, её отражением, её половинкой.

Сеппия извернулась на столе и взяла из корзины с фруктами спелое яблоко, надкусила его. По подбородку стекла капля сладкого сока, и Сеппия облизнулась, хохоча. Она ела яблоко, лёжа на столе с широко расставленными ногами, а брат смотрел на неё и думал, что теперь, пожалуй, добился в этой жизни всего, чего хотел.


End file.
